Pretty Little Drama Llamas
by Rubberbandball21
Summary: A lot of drama between two "friends". Heat builds up at a party and... KABOOM! It all blows up into their faces! Read my story to know all of the details.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 1

"Holy crap, Chelsea! Knock it off!" screamed Becky.

"They're just feet, Becky. Don't get your panties in a twist." I said calmly, trying to maintain peace on Freddy's birthday.

"So what were you saying, Katie." Missy and Freddy asked anxiously.

"Oh, right. So you all know how Becky just broke up with Perry, and how she knows that I like Cornelius."

"Oh yes! This is gonna' be good." Interrupted Missy.

"Shut up Missy! Let her finish."

"Thank you, Freddy. As I was saying, it turns out that Becky likes Cornelius all of a sudden. Personally I wouldn't care because I liked Perry but was all "Pssh. I'll get over him" and did. But, it's the fact that Perry was her fourth boy friend this year." I said secretly.

"That bitch!" whisper yelled Freddy.

"Ssssshhhhh! Freddy! She's right over there. We don't want her to know. Anyway, it's female dog not... Well… What you said." Whispered Missy.

"She's not a bitch but she's acting kinda' whorey because of all of the guys she's dated. I'm afraid that she's gonna go out with Cornelius and this time I don't think I'll be able to handle it." I said shyly.

"Well we won't let her now will we Missy?"

"Hmmph?" Missy was shoving her face in the left over party cake, butter cream. After she realized what Freddy asked her she gave a reassuring nod.

"Thanks, but whatever happens, happens. I can't control the future and neither should you."

"Ok, cut the crap." Drooled Missy, "We can control whatever the hell we want! So shut up! You're starting to sound like one of those people we like to make fun of on reality T.V."

"Whatever. Imma' go and hang with the peeps over here." As I'm approaching Kim, who's straightening her already pin straight hair, Claire tackled me to the ground.

"What the fudge was that for?" I yelled while gasping for air. Her huge ass was flattening my rib cage.

"Sorry Katie but I was in the mood for some one _on_ one time" Claire smirked.

"Get the hell off of me you lesbo!" I giggle laughed as Claire was peeling her ass off of me. Kim looked over with her straighter hair and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Why are you giving me that odd smile?" I asked.

"Sympathy. Sorry?"

"No its fine yo. I just wanted to know why it looked like you were gonna' crap yourself. That's all."

"Hardy har har. Hey so what were you talking 'bout over there?" I sighed and gave another lecture about Becky's whoreyness.

"Wow, I didn't know that she could act this way. Wow. If she does go out with Cornelius she must be terminated!" said Kim. It was like a flashlight under her chin should've illuminated her face. She then laughed maniacally.

"Oh god! Oh god! Lord save us all!" I yelled to the ceiling while pointing my crossed fingers in Kim's direction.

"OK, you gotta' calm down. I'm just joshing with you." Kim finally said after an awkward silence. She was staring over at the group of girls that I had just come from. She was mostly focusing on one person but since I'm me, I wasn't able to figure out whom just by looking.

"Why do you think she looks so upset, or odd possibly? She just doesn't seem like herself. Why do you think that is?" asked Kim.

"Oh well maybe… Who are we talking about!" I asked.

"Freddy of course." _Now how exactly was I supposed to know that? There's a bunch of girls over there!_ I thought.

"What about Freddy? It's her birthday. She's probably stressed out. Every girl is when it comes to slumber party's."

"Yeah, I guess."

Chapter 2

The night got dark and silent after everybody went to sleep except for Claire and I. We were just up talking about what's what in school (so nothing much). After a long silence I had to break it by saying something. Since no one else was awake I couldn't yell, "Pillow fight!" and be cliché like that. So I just asked the "big" question that always seems to get old.

"So who do you like?" I asked.

"Mmhhm… I see we've come to the awkward part of the party where we feel obligated to share our feelings. All right. Why not." Claire said intelligently. I was so caught off guard by her reply that I just stared at her. After a bit I came to my thoughts and senses again.

"OK. Good to know, but you still never answered my question."

"Oh, sorry. I like Perry. Don't you dare tell anyone!" Claire glared.

"No I won't."

"OK." There was a scream coming from one of the sleeping bags. It was Becky. Any friend of hers could identify that blood-curdling scream. It was one of a kind. Claire and I race over to the blue sleeping bag that held Becky. Jumping over every body, carefully trying to not step on a leg or arm. When we finally reached Becky we saw that her face was covered. I slowly reached for the sleeping bag when it uncovered it for me. Underneath was Becky, her face red and covered in sweat. In her hand was my phone.

"Why the hell were you texting Perry?" she demanded.

"I've always texted him" I replied. I was curious as to why Becky was mad at a few conversations here and there. It was not normal for her to get up in my face like this.

"What? No! You would only text him when I asked you to find things out for me. Since when did you start this?" she was booming with anger at a mere text message.

"More like he started to text me. Are you OK? What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! You've been flirting with my boyfriend when I went out with him and you ask me what's wrong?"

"You could hardly call my conversations with him flirting. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my phone back and going to sleep." My outstretched arm and opened hand must've been the wrong action to do because Becky looked like she wanted to spit at it. Although I did find information out for her I tried to keep a nice friendship between Perry and I because I never thought he was that bad as a person. Everyone hates or strongly dislikes Perry because he's been mean and an asswipe to Becky, but I've been having conversations with him for a long time and he seems like the same old guy that I used to like. Becky began again after some thought.

"Now why should I give you back your phone when I can pretend to be you to get some answers?"

"Well… First, I want my phone back. Second, just because you're not man enough to talk to him yourself doesn't mean you need to use _my_ phone. Third of all, it's my fluck'in cellular device and I want it back bee-otch!" I was starting to get angry. I can understand why she would want answers to why he's behaving the way he is, but pretending to be me is going too far.

"Why are we fighting over this? Why can't you just be nice to me this one time? Please, for me?" she said sadly, fake tears were forming in her eyes. She had Claire in her trap but not me.

"Because I said "No". I'm not trying to be the bad guy here but if you're having boy-trouble than you should go to your older sister for some help. Instead of your friends because we honestly don't give a shit after the first week of you bitching and complaining." I was standing my ground and was not planning on letting her take over like how she always does.

"I'm sorry! I know you don't have as much boy experience than me but it would be really helpful and nice if you were on my side instead of his."

"You bitch! I may not be a slut like you, but I will have you know that I've had my share of boyfriends in my life!" With that I stormed off. When Becky and I were in the middle of our fight everyone started to wake up. After I walked into the hallway to gather my thoughts the chick groups began to form. There was one that contained a sobbing Becky, Chelsea, and nosy Missy. The second one had Freddy, Claire, and Kim. One by one each girl in the second group came over to ask if I was O.K. I had never stood up to anyone like that before. Once we got the small chitchat out of the way I explained to them what it was all about. They were still on Becky's side, but they understood what I was saying, and that's all that I wanted.

"Ugh… The lama drama has paid us a visit tonight." Sighed Freddy.

"Yea, I'm so sorry that it's bringing down your party mood."

"No it's ok, Katie. I really don't mind. It's not like I'll get in trouble for the shouting. My parents are away, remember?"

"Oh yea…. Your parents _are_ away now aren't they? Well just give me a second and I know how to make this party more lively and enjoyable." I said with a smirk.

"Oh god what's she gonna do?" Freddy was panicking.

"Don't worry Fredmiester, Katie's got this." Claire reassured. I quickly came back with four beers, the last of the beers to be exact.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Katie! You're gonna get me killed if we drink those!" Freddy was freaking out as she always did in situations like this.

"Oh calm down, Freddy!" I replied, waving my hand in her face.

Kim rolled her eyes at Freddy's terrified expression. Kim usually didn't like to be a badass like the rest of the group, but if the topic was about booze, she was all for it.

"We'll just take one beer and split it." Kim was trying her best to persuade Freddy. After some long dramatic stares and rolling of eyes, Freddy gave an unsure nod.

"Yes! Victory screech!" Kim shouted, making strange gargling noises.

"What are you screaming about, Kim? Wait, is that a beer?" asked Chelsea.

"Maybe," Kim smirked.

"Open a can up for me," Chelsea snapped to me.

"Make me!"

"Just open up a damn can!" Claire said.

"There's only four left and it's too noticeable if they all disappear. We have to share," Freddy said.

"Well, can someone take the can away from Kim? She's pretty much chugged the whole thing down," whined Missy.

"Oh, no. That's not a problem at all, Missy. Besides, I brought in my own sneaky Pete!" Becky said proudly. She pulled out a brown paper bag from her duffle bag. In the paper bag was a large bottle of Yellow Tail wine. Becky was splitting up the wine in big wine glasses for herself, Chelsea, and Missy. They were gulping it down like fools. This must've been their first glass considering the fact that you gulp beer and sip wine. Amateurs.  
"Woot! Let's get the party started in here! Raise the roof my peeps!"

"Chelsea, stop being so cliché," complained Claire. I could tell that she was grumpy from not getting any Yellow Tail. This was bringing the sober peoples' moods down. I had to do something to bring up the mood.

"Hey, come on guys," I said, addressing it to my group, but looking directly at Becky, "this is a sleep over, not a wedding. Wine is most certainly better than beer when served at a wedding. But at a party, my friends, beer overpowers all.

"Ahhh…So true, so true," Kim said, nodding her head.

"Yes, yes. She does have a point," the others agreed.

"Hmm…Well there you have it, Becky," I practically spat at her name. Becky was defeated by the small argument. She couldn't say anything more, so she just turned around and started to gossip. Nice. I wonder who she's gossiping about this time. It'll be a mystery that I will never solve.

It was at that moment when I remembered that Becky was a germ a phobic. I gave a devilish smile towards Becky's back. Missy glanced over at me as if she knew exactly what I was about to do. Missy opened her mouth to warn Becky, when she was interrupted by me coughing up a storm on Becky. Becky screamed to the top of her lungs. The coughing didn't satisfy me, so I blew my nose into my hand and was chasing her around the room with it. Becky kept on screaming and was flailing her arms around wildly. Everyone stopped to watch the scene. Freddy's eyes were wide open, not sure what to do, and Claire looked like she was going to get a bowl of popcorn for this. Becky stopped screaming for a split second, and that gave me the advantage to launch myself at her and jump on her back. We both crashed onto the ground, and I smeared my snotty hand all over her mouth, ears, and eyes. When I got up, she tackled me to the ground from behind. The tables had turned, and she was now on top of me. Becky was scratching my arms, slapping my face, and pulling my hair. It had turned into a real catfight. When all was done we stepped back and took a good, long look at each other. We got even more furious and were lunging towards each other, when all of a sudden Kim popped up between us. Her, of all people! Becky and I came to a screeching halt.

"What could you possibly want! I was about to stab her eyes with my sharpened fingernails!" I screeched.

"No, I was going to do that to _you_." Becky was really pissing me off, and with her saying the same thing as me wasn't making me any happier.

"Shut the hell up you two. Can't you both see that this is getting old? You two are both talking behind each other's backs. Just sit down, take in a deep breath, and pour out your feelings and thoughts together like always so we can get back to normal." This was coming from Kim, the peacemaker, and we usually listen to the advice that she gives us, but not tonight. Becky and I stared with her with an "Are you crazy?" look on our faces. Kim, looking like she knew that we were going to go after each other again, said, "Please? You're ruining Freddy's party."

"Oh, no you're not. It's amusing, actually, to be on the Switzerland side of the argument. Come and join us Kim," replied Freddy. She was no longer worried and had joined Claire, Chelsea, and Missy around the bowl of popcorn. They were all eating it until they saw Missy's slobbery man hand go into the bowl filled with soft, white, and now soiled popcorn.

"Eww…. Missy just ruined the popcorn! Freddy, can we make some more?" asked Claire.

"Sorry, but that was the last packet. I think there's some ice cream in the fridge though. You can eat that-" and they were off. All of them, including Missy who brought the bowl with her, were running into the kitchen. Once they were out of sight it was just Kim, Becky, and me, with the sound of clanking silverware and screams of "Hey, let me have some!" in the background. After some time I made another attempt to tackle my new rival to the ground. But, once again, I was stopped by the famous goody-two-shoes Kim. I was starting to get angry with her now too. Why wouldn't she just let me beat the crap out of Becky so we can all move on with our lives?

"Let me punch her at least, Kim," I whined.

"No, you guys are mature enough to work this out like adults."

"But we are most certainly not adults! We're just fifteen for god's sake," said Becky. It was the first thing that we had agreed on all night. I made eye contact with Becky and gave her a slight nod in agreement to what she was saying. She smiled in return as if to say "Thank you". We had forgotten that Kim was in the room until she said, "What the hell? Do you guys have some secret language I should know about?" We looked at each other the instant she said that and shared one of our inside jokes. We looked in Kim's direction and started to take loud obnoxious sniffs.

"Mmmm….Mhhmmmm…Mm…Mmhhmmmm…" we both said. We were nodding in approval.  
"Ugh…I'm scared to ask, but why are you guys sniffing me from afar and nodding in approval at my scent?" asked Kim. Becky and me started to crack up at the memory. Last week, we had been walking around my neighborhood and had just walked in to a Dunkin' Doughnuts store. When we got inside I made a really loud sniffing noise and went "Mmmmm…Mhhmmmm….Mmmmmm….Mhmm…" while nodding my head. Then we just left. It doesn't sound as funny as it actually was but was still a great moment and a good inside joke. When I was explaining all of this to Kim she was just staring back at me with a "Where the hell was I!" expression on her face.

"What?" I asked trying to hold in a smile because she looked so stupid just standing there with her light brown eyes wide and her eye brows knit in confusion.

"Um…Nothing. Never mind. Just forget about what I had said." She looked hurt all of a sudden. I wasn't really sure why. One minute she's yelling at us to shut up and work things out, we are then laughing at a memory, and she looks hurt that she wasn't there when the joke was made. She started to walk away towards her sleeping bag. Becky and I gave each other worried looks. Becky walked over to Kim, who sank lower in her sack.

"Go away. You're not wanted in Kim's world right now," she said. Whenever Kim was in lala land or didn't want to talk she said she was in "Kim's world". I didn't understand it, but Becky did because her and Kim go way back, all the way to the first grade.

"Come on. We need to talk. What's wrong?" Becky was begging for an explanation and Kim wasn't having any of it.

"I told you to go away! I want some peace and quiet in my sleeping bag! How come whenever a girl wants some time to rest at a party everyone thinks something is wrong with her? Why is that? Never mind, I don't want to know." Wow. Something we did or said must've really pushed her buttons.

"We don't really know. It just comes naturally to help a friend when we think necessary," I said.

"Of course you wouldn't know the answer to that, dipshits," mumbled Kim.

"Umm…Becky, let's just go into the kitchen to see what the others destroyed." Becky looked like she didn't want to leave but when Kim sank all the way into her sack, so couldn't see her face, that's when Becky decided to give her some space. It wasn't that long of a walk to the kitchen but it sure did feel like it took forever.

"Holy crap!" I screamed.


End file.
